wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Terestian Illhoof
is a satyr boss in The Repository in Karazhan, Library Wing. Attacks and Abilities * Terestian Illhoof comes with an elite imp minion. **Terestian deals a high amount of melee damage **The imp does decent melee damage (1500-2000 on cloth). *If the imp is killed, Illhoof gains a debuff called "Broken Pact" which increases all damage done to him by 25%; the imp does respawn so you'll have to repeatedly kill it to gain the debuff on Illhoof. * Terestian summons a constant stream of non-elite imps that fireball for around 250 (500+ with Amplify Flames) and have 5k HP. (recently nerfed to 4,3k) * Terestian will occasionally Sacrifice one player. This teleports them to the altar in the center of the room, wraps them in Demon Chains, paralyzes them, and deals 1.5k per tick (about 1-2 ticks per second!) while healing Terestian extremely fast. **The Demon Chains must be DPSed down to free the affected player IMMEDIATELY and the player in the chains must be spammed with heals so they do not die. This is similar to Maexxna's Web Wrap, but far far more damaging. **The chains have ~14,000 health. **Paladins can bubble out of the chains and Mages can Iceblock. * Terestian's pet applies the Amplify Flames debuff, increasing fire damage taken by 500. This makes the imps hit much much harder. ** Kil'Rek (his imp) must be offtanked and killed as fast as possible so that Illhoof gets the Broken Pact debuff, and so no one gets the Amplify Flames debuff. ** It is possible for a hunter pet (cat or bear) specced for extra health, armor and some FR to off tank Kil'Rek assuming the hunter controlling him is on the ball. * Terestian will go berserk after approximately 10 minutes, and he will begin to spam cast shadowbolt volleys every 2-3 seconds; they hit for approximately 7000 each, and hit everyone in the raid. Strategy * Healers will take heavy damage from imp fire, they spend a lot of mana healing themselves. * Focus DPS on Terestian, doing as much melee AoE to kill his elite imp pet. When its hp is at ~30% and immediately after a demon chain, kill it. This gives you ~20 seconds of 25% more damage to Terestian until he resummons his pet. Keep in mind that his pet will constantly cast the Amplify Flames debuff, increasing fire damage taken by 500 (it is NOT dispellable). He often casts it on the healers, who are already getting attacked by the imps. This spell makes it much harder for the healers to heal themselves and the raid. If repeatedly killing the imp takes too much dps off of Illhoof, then wait until he's at 20% or so then kill the Imp immediately following a sacrifice and burn the debuffed Illhoof to the ground. * The most important thing in the fight is to DPS down Demon Chains as soon as they appear. Otherwise, the Sacrifice victim will die very quickly, and Terestian will heal a lot. * Every once in a while, the raid leader should call AoE to clear out the non-elite imps. Once most of them are dead, the group should resume hard DPS on the boss. * Warlocks can enslave one of the elite imps in the pack before Terestian in order to add a substantial amount of DPS and Mana for those who Dark Pact. They shoot a fireball that hits for about 800-1600 every second. Be warned, although this is considered a viable strategy, it can cause extra strain on your party if not properly executed. * The best addition to your raid setup is a destruction warlock specced with Nether Protection and spamming Seed of Corruption on Illhoof, due to Nether Protection he is immune to most of the firebolts. To ensure that all imps take the damage of Seed of Corruption and aggro the Warlock you should tank Illhoof between the two Portals and position your Healers behind him. The Warlock also gains immunity to the sacrifice damage when his Nether Protection is active. * Since patch 2.1: Declare one warlock as the Main-AoE and let him single-hand wipe out all little imps. The warlock should spam SoC on the imps with the most hp to ensure that they die very quickly. The warlocks needs more heal when he gets the "Amplify Flames" debuff. Alternate Strategy * Requires ** A paladin (dedicated healing for the Warlock) with concentration aura in the same party as a ** Warlock with Nether Protection and Intensity * Advantages ** Easier to execute ** Easier to heal through; use this strat if you are stressed for healing or DPS on the previous strat * Execution ** The main tank pulls and gains initial aggro on the boss as well as Kil'Rek (the bosses minion). ** The main tank, if capable, can tank both Kil'Rek and the boss. If a threat meter is available, maintain viable threat on the boss with the threat meter, and focus on Kil'Rek with taunts and melee AoE. The goal here is to prevent Kil'Rek from attacking your warlock, which will greatly increase the difficulty of his job ** All DPS should focus on Kil'Rek as he is spawned then focus on the boss when he is dead. Your goal should be to kill Kil'Rek the first time before Demon Chains spawn. When Kil'Rek respawns DPS should focus on him once again. The tank, who should have sufficient aggro on the boss, should now begin tanking Kil'Rek with normal abilities and taunts to keep them off of the warlock. ** All DPS, obviously, should focus on the Demon Chains once they spawn. If a paladin or frost mage should be demon chained, you should consider your party blessed. Bubble or ice block out and continue DPS. ** Once Terestian spawns his imps the warlock will begin casting hellfire. His talent spec will prevent him from taking much damage from either his hellfire or the imp fire, as long as Kil'Rek is kept off of him. The paladin with concentration aura is a great healer for this person. * Dangers ** Adding a warlock tank for the imps will also mean another crucial target for Demon Chains. You can almost rely on having either your warrior/druid or your warlock be chained at some point. DPS on the chains must be prompt. Some guilds have found success tanking the imps and the boss towards the side slightly to allow more space to target the demon chains. If You're Still Wiping Constantly * Have the warlock put Seed of Corruption on the non-elite imps that spawn. Then, when he has 3-4 up, have him call out for AoE. A few arcane explosions will be enough to detonate all the seeds, and this will clear all the imps out within seconds. Remember, the seed will detonate when the target has taken 1044 damage, so by the time the last seed is cast, the first one will be about ready to detonate from the DoT component alone. * Dampen Magic everyone except the tanks, Amplify Magic on the tanks. Yes the tanks will eat more shadow bolt damage, but the healers need to save all the mana they can: Dampen Magic will reduce firebolt damage (especially if the unlucky person has Kil'rek's "Amplify Flames" debuff), and more importantly will reduce the Sacrifice damage. * Prayer of Shadow Protection (or Shadow Protection Aura) are your friends, the Sacrifice DoT is resistible. * Dedicate somebody to watch Illhoof's castbar and target, and have this person call out who the Sacrifice will be. If the healers don't know who it is until the chains are up, then the victim will be dead before the healers can get a heal (don't forget to heal the tanks through a Sacrifice as well!) * Communicate communicate communicate: ** The warlock needs to call out when he has put up enough seeds to kill a full-health imp ** The sacrifice watcher needs to call out when somebody is going to be sacrificed ** Any healer or lock with Amplify Flames needs to call it out ** If the tank gets sacrificed, the offtank needs to be ready to pick up Illhoof. * Chug mana potions: take your first one at 70%, and then take another every time the cooldown is up. * Do not try to focus fire Kil'rek, let the AoE naturally take care of him. Just make sure he's beating on a tank (a hunter tank-pet is great for this), and that he has Curse of Tongues. * All non-healers should have a macro: "/tar Demon" to quickly target the chains. Tank Illhoof right next to the green circle, so that nobody has to shift too much to switch targets. Using a Mage Instead of a Warlock This requires a Mage specced with Magic Absorption, Burning Soul, and around 300 Fire Resist. You will also need a Paladin for Concentration Aura. Note that if your mage can't reach 300 Fire Resist on his own, you can have a second Paladin, or a Shaman use Fire Resist Aura/Fire Resist Totem. The strategy is simple: the Mage starts using Flamestrike repeatedly on the center much like a Warlock would use Hellfire. Since the Mage will be resisting most of the imp fireballs, he or she will remain at 100% mana for the duration of the fight thanks to Magic Absorption and can continue to AoE with wild abandon. The Mage can also dive in with Arcane Explosion if the DPS from Flamestrike is not killing the imps fast enough. Mana should not be a problem at all with enough Fire Resistance. Quotes Aggro Ah, you're just in time. The rituals are about to begin. Sacrifice Please, accept this humble offering, oh great one. Sacrifice Let the sacrifice serve his testament to my fealty. Summon Come, you dwellers in the dark. Rally to my call! Summon Gather, my pets. There is plenty for all. Killing A Player Your blood will anoint my circle. Killing A Player The great one will be pleased. Death My life, is yours. Oh great one. Loot External Links Bosskillers *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram *Movie *Terestian Illhoof Strategy GuideBosskillers.com *Terestian Illhoof Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com *Terestian Illhoof Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality video) Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian